


A Little Light

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: A Magical Rainbow:  A Collection of All My Rare Pair Romance Stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absolutely no rape, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, F/M, Forced Relationship, Ginny is of age, Grief/Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, Two Broken People, repost, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: The Dark Lord wins the war.  He gives the light survivors to his followers as gifts.  Lucius, a new widower, is less than pleased to receive Ginny Weasley as his prize.  Ginny isn't exactly thrilled either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

** AN ** **: AU Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley. The Dark Lord won the war. Narcissa Malfoy died defending her family. The light survivors were given as gifts to the dark survivors. Ginny was given to Lucius. Warning for dark themes, depression, and PTSD. Prompt for this drabble was “sunset.”**

Ginny shivered in the sheer robe she’d been given to wear. Sunset in winter in England at Malfoy Manor was cold. She would have cast a warming charm, but Severus had taken her wand and promised her he’d give it to Lucius for safe keeping.

It was interesting, she thought, to be a war prize more than a year after the war had ended.

A soft footstep at the doorway to the master suite made her look up. Lucius Malfoy stood there, his tall, slender form highlighted by the Gryffindor reds of the sunset shining weakly through the windows behind him. He was too slender; she could tell immediately that he had not regained his weight from his year in Azkaban and the year of mourning for his wife that had followed the Dark Lord’s victory.

“I don’t particularly want you here,” Lucius said. 

Ginny heard the echo of silent sobbing behind his words and bit back her anger. 

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t particularly want to be here.” She sighed, pulling the flimsy robe more tightly around her shivering form. “But it’s better than where I was.”

Lucius grimaced. “Did he have you? He only said you were a gift. He refused to tell me whether he’d…sampled you.”

Ginny swallowed audibly. “He never did. He never had any of us. He simply has no interest in that area. However, he liked to…threaten us with the possibility.”

Lucius nodded wearily, closing his eyes briefly as he leaned against the wall. The sunset looked like the aftermath of battle against his bare chest.

“I find myself oddly pleased to hear that you were not violated in that way.” He sighed, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. Lucius attempted a wry expression but it came out simply resigned.

“I am a monster, Ginny, but perhaps I am not quite as horrible a monster as you think I am.” He paused. “We are both flies caught in this web, you and me.” His grey eyes were haunted. “Just as she was.”

Ginny said quietly, “You wept for her.”

His reply caught on the edge of a sob. “I loved Narcissa.”

“I believe you,” Ginny whispered. 

They regarded each other silently. Lucius realized she was shivering and cast a warming charm.

“Thank you,” Ginny said.

Lucius almost smiled.

Not quite touching on the bed, they watched the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

** AN ** **: AU Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley. The Dark Lord won the war. Narcissa Malfoy died defending her family. The light survivors were given as gifts to the dark survivors. Ginny was given to Lucius. Warning for dark themes, depression, and PTSD. Prompt for this drabble was “mediocrity.”**

The elves brought them dinner on trays in bed. Ginny made herself eat, a habit formed during her residence at the Dark Lord’s manor when she never knew when she was going to be fed again. She watched Lucius covertly as he picked at the food on his plate.

“You’re not eating enough,” Ginny said. 

Lucius muttered, “Not you too. I already have Severus on my back about not taking care of myself. He says I am a study in mediocrity.”

Ginny set down her fork and stared frankly at him. “He’s right.”

Lucius tried to chuckle, but it sounded more like a sick kneazle. 

“Of course he is. For some reason I can’t fathom, Severus appointed himself my caretaker after…after the war.” His characteristic smirk lacked its usual bite. “Seeing as how I am somewhat functional and no longer suicidal, I suppose I can credit him for getting me to the level of mediocrity.”

Ginny reached out hesitantly and placed her hand over his. When he did not flinch away, she clasped his hand.

“As loathe as I am to admit to the possibility, I think Severus Snape cares about you.”

Lucius did manage to scoff. “I can’t imagine what he is getting out of it.”

Ginny thought of how Snape had done his best to protect the students from the Carrows and of how he had killed Dumbledore to spare Draco the burden.

“Maybe he needs someone to care about,” Ginny said.

Lucius looked at her. “Do you need someone to care about?”

Ginny held his gaze, and though her eyes shone, she did not cry. “Most of the people I cared about are dead.”

Lucius set down his wine glass which he’d been toying with. His long blond hair had fallen forward, hiding his expression. Nervous fingers twisted the lordship ring on his finger.

“Severus had you sent here. He seemed to think that you could get me beyond mediocrity.” Lucius did not look at her. “He seemed to think you could come to care about me.”

She considered. “He thinks a great deal of me.”

Lucius nodded. “I don’t think his evaluation of you is inaccurate.” He took a breath. His hands trembled. “Do you think you could…that you could come to care about me?”

Ginny reached out and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “At least I might be able to do better than mediocrity.”


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

** AN ** **: AU Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley. The Dark Lord won the war. Narcissa Malfoy died defending her family. The light survivors were given as gifts to the dark survivors. Ginny was given to Lucius. Warning for dark themes, depression, and PTSD. Prompt for this drabble was “Rescue” by The Summer Set.**

Ginny had never even slept in the same bed with a man before. Despite all of the Dark Lord’s threats, he had made certain that her virtue was never taken. She had expected that Lucius would want her that night, and she had been resigned to giving it to him. When he had simply gotten into the bed and beckoned for her to join him, she had been surprised.

“As I told you before, I am not quite as horrible a monster as you think I am. I am tired and going to sleep. I would be pleased not to be alone tonight, but that is all.”

Ginny hadn’t known what to say to that. Finally, she shrugged and got into bed beside him. She noticed that he left a small light burning, but Ginny didn’t comment. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one trying to keep nightmares away.

Hours later, she jerked awake to find Lucius thrashing about on the bed as though in the throes of the Crucio, screaming in such terror that Ginny forgot who he was, forgot who she was, and grabbed him in her arms. He was much bigger than her, and his thrashing hurt. But Lucius seemed so helpless that Ginny held on, murmuring soothing words that meant nothing into his ear as he slowly calmed down. 

Lucius opened his eyes, and she could not resist the urge to brush his tousled hair out of his face.

“It’s over now,” Ginny said softly. “It was just a nightmare.” She smoothed back the sweaty hair at his temples. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Narcissa,” he said simply. 

She nodded. “It’s alright. I have nightmares too…about those I have lost.”

Lucius let her untangle the covers which were twisted around his legs. He watched her wistfully with an expression that had none of the arrogance that he was known for.

“Narcissa used to do what you just did for me. After I came back from Azkaban, I had nightmares. She was always there to wake me and reassure me. I needed that then.” He paused. “I think I still need that now.”

Ginny sighed, easing him back beside her on the pillows. “Maybe that’s why I’m here then…to come to your rescue and to carry you out of the dark.”

Lucius did not respond. She thought he’d fallen asleep until he spoke again.

“Maybe you’re right.” 


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

** AN ** **: AU Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley. The Dark Lord won the war. Narcissa Malfoy died defending her family. The light survivors were given as gifts to the dark survivors. Ginny was given to Lucius. Warning for dark themes, depression, and PTSD. Prompt for this drabble was, “You should know by now I’d do anything for you.”**

“You should know by now I’d do anything for you.”

Ginny burst out laughing as she stared at Lucius, blinking in the light of the early morning sun. “Don’t you think it’s just a bit early for you to be making protestations of undying devotion?”

Lucius did smile then, a small one, hardly more than an upturn of the corners of his lips, but Ginny couldn’t help but think that it was a good look on him, one she wanted to see more often. 

“It made you laugh, didn’t it?” Lucius asked lightly. 

She blinked, dawning wonder on her face. “You made a joke. You actually made a joke to me of all people.” Ginny shook her head in amazement. “Wonders never cease.”

He laughed. It was rough from disuse, but it was indisputably laughter. She found herself smiling back.

“I suppose they don’t,” he admitted. He fell silent as he trailed his eyes over her. He had been nothing but a gentleman during the night. Even after his nightmare, he had not reached for her. But now that it was morning, Ginny expected that he would want to enjoy his gift from the Dark Lord. She shifted, preparing to unfasten the sheer robe for him.

Lucius saw her movement and frowned. “No, Ginny. No. I won’t force you. Over my time as a Death Eater, I have been made to force too many unwilling partners…to break my vows to Narcissa. I’m not about to force you.” He sighed. “I don’t even know if I can right now…if I want to.”

“You loved Narcissa,” she said. 

For a moment, tears hovered in his grey eyes. “I loved Narcissa.”

Ginny thought of many things she could say to that, words meant to comfort. But she said nothing, and it wasn’t long before he spoke again.

“There wasn’t anything I wouldn’t have done for her.” He swallowed hard. “I wish I’d told her that more often.”

Ginny smoothed his hair. “I have no doubt that she knew.”

“How can you say that? Do you know how many times I broke her heart?” 

“No,” Ginny said. “But after every time you broke her heart, didn’t you put it back together again?”

“I wish I had your confidence in me,” Lucius said bitterly.

She shook her head. “Not confidence…but it’s something you can make me believe.”

“Can I?” he asked.

Ginny smiled. “You can.”


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

** AN ** **: AU Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley. The Dark Lord won the war. Narcissa Malfoy died defending her family. The light survivors were given as gifts to the dark survivors. Ginny was given to Lucius. Warning for dark themes, depression, and PTSD. Prompt for this drabble was “coffee.”**

Ginny watched Lucius start in on his second cup of coffee as she was still finishing her first.

“Are you as reliant on coffee as Severus is?”

Lucius barely managed not to chuckle, mindful of the hot drink in his hands. 

“Severus is passionate about few things in life. However, one of those things is coffee.” He managed the smallest of smiles. “I am not as fanatic about it as he is, but I do have to have my coffee in the morning.”

Ginny said quietly, “Hermione makes Severus’s coffee now. He says that she knows just the way he likes it, that it tastes better from her than it does from a house elf.”

Lucius let the relief show in his eyes. “So Severus and Hermione seem happy together?”

She nodded. “They do. Draco and Luna seem to be getting along well too. And yes, Luna does make his coffee.” Ginny couldn’t help but smile. “She says the nargles help her. Draco thinks that’s why it tastes so good.”

Lucius’s smile got a little broader. “I’m pleased to hear that.”

Ginny knew he wasn’t talking about the coffee but about his best friend and his son. When Lucius summoned an elf to bring him his third cup of coffee, Ginny stopped him.

“Maybe you could show me how to make it this time?” Ginny asked.

Lucius hesitated. “Narcissa used to make my coffee for me.” The smile slid from his face.

Ginny took a deep breath. “She’s not here anymore, Lucius.” She braced herself for his anger, possibly even a hex or worse. 

But it didn’t come. “You’re right.” His grey eyes were so full of pain that she barely managed to not wrap her arms around him. It was too soon for that.

“Lucius, why don’t you show me how to make it? Then I can try it once and see how you like it.” Ginny still watched his wand hand, just in case.

But Lucius only sighed and pushed the steaming cup of coffee over to her.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to let you try,” he said.

She smiled tremulously and then paid close attention as he instructed her to add cream and sugar. 

Finally, Lucius took a sip. “It’s not bad.” He took another sip. “It’s not bad at all.”

They sat together drinking coffee as the sun rose and filled the room with light. 


End file.
